


(not so) secret love

by vintagewon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Angst, Secret Relationship, maybe a little, pls bear with me, the other members are only there for a short while, they're like briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagewon/pseuds/vintagewon
Summary: Valentine's Day, a day full of love... and apparently surprises as well, as the students of Belift High are suddenly faced with the fact that the resident school rule breaker, Park Jongseong, is dating the "oh so mighty" school president, Yang Jungwon.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	(not so) secret love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever ao3 fanfic, so pls bear with me! I just wanted to contribute a lil bit to the jaywon au/fic community for valentines! Enjoy~

Jungwon was stressed.

No surprise there since he's the school president and that in and of itself is pretty stressful. Though he's particularly more stressed out today as all of the things he had to do were starting to pile up. Valentines Day was right around the corner─ with it being less than a week away, and as the school president he had to fulfill the ideas he and the rest of the School Council had planned a month prior for the romantic day.

Though as the thoughts of Valentines came up, so did an image of a certain boy, more specifically Jungwon's _secret_ boyfriend, Park Jongseong. 

Truthfully, he wasn't even sure why they had continued this whole secret boyfriend ordeal on. They've been dating for a whole year now─ soon to be 2 years, and the only reason why they kept it a secret in the first place was because Jay wasn't ready to come out to the school yet. But Jay had already come out─ as bi, on his instagram around 5 months into their relationship.

As he thought deeper however, he realized that he never really announced anything to his friends after that, and neither did Jay. " _Maybe we just got used to the whole thing..." ._ He feels this certain weight on his shoulder, having to keep this relationship of his a secret, but he knows he isn't the only one who feels the same way.

His train of thoughts had ended shortly after though as he still remembered the pile of school works he had left unfinished due to his council duties. With a sigh, he continued on where he left off with his Math homework, pushing the earlier thoughts aside to focus on solving the math problems written on the paper. 

-~○❤○~-

Jay and Jungwon were cuddled up in Jay's living room, watching a k-drama that Jungwon had been wanting to watch weeks ago. They were on the scene where a boy on a motorbike nearly crashes into the undeniably pretty girl─ who was also the main character of the story.

"you know bub? This scene sort of reminds me of how _we_ first met." Jay muttered as he was running his fingers through Jungwon's hair.

Jungwon hummed in response. "It does remind me of it as well"

_They had first met each other right in front of a convenience store_

_It was a breezy yet gloomy night as Jungwon was walking mindlessly. His mind was a bit fuzzy as he had stayed up for yet another night─ he couldn't get much proper sleep for the past few days, choosing to spend his night away studying all his subjects ahead of time, when all of a sudden he hears a loud beep behind him._

_Surprised, Jungwon turned around and froze as he saw that the motorbike─ which had been the source of the sound, was incredibly near him, a couple more centimeters and he could've been hit by it._

_The guy, who was wearing a rather large helmet, was muttering what had seemed to be words of apology, though Jungwon couldn't really tell as the words were muffled by the helmet._

_Sensing his confusion, the guy removed his helmet and Jungwon immediately recognized his face! It was the school's known "rule breaker" Park Jongseong._

_"I'm so sorry" Jongseong apologized repeatedly. "It's fine! Umm Jongseong-nim, right?" Jungwon wanted to make sure that he was talking to the actual Jongseong, and not some random person that happened to be Jongseong's doppelganger._

_"That's right! Though I would prefer if you call me Jay-hyung, considering your someone from school... Jungwon, right? Jay had asked back. Jungwon was honestly shocked with the fact that Jongseong- Jay knew of him._

_"Yeah that's right"_

_There was a short moment of silence, nothing could be heard asides from the sounds of the machines found inside the convenience store. Jay had then checked his watch and his eyes had widened in the slightest bit._

_"Look umm I gotta go... See you in school?" Jay looked quite hopeful after he had asked the last part. "Y-Yeah, of course.... bye?" Jungwon stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering._

_"Bye!" Jay had waved at him before setting off on his motorbike once again._

"Now that I think about it, it really has been quite a long time since we last met." Jay said with a spark of nostalgia. Jungwon suddenly remembered the thoughts that had gone through his mind earlier, and decided to speak about it. "It also has been quite some time since we kept this whole 'our relationship should stay as a secret thing' going."

"Hmmm, it has, hasn't it.... Don't you think it's time to tell them?" Jay looked at him, waiting for his response. 

"I was thinking the same too, hyung" Jungwon responded, nuzzling his head on Jay's chest. "Honestly, I've been thinking about it for quite some time now, the current situation of our relationship. I just- I want everyone to know that we're both in a relationship already." He had continued, his schedule were getting more hectic day by day and he just wants his boyfriend beside him, comforting him. Yet that can't be done as for all the school knows they haven't even interacted with each other.

Jay, as the ever caring boyfriend that he is, had of course noticed how his bub's schedules were getting the most out of him. His bub was getting less energetic and whenever he visits Jay's house, he looks so drained and tired. It broke Jay's heart knowing that the only time he could even cheer his lil bub up was if they were no longer inside school.

"Bub what do you think about me telling the school about our relationship tomorrow?" Jay found this to be the best solution, considering Jungwon was also thinking about informing the school about them as well.

Though it seems like Jungwon wasn't planning on telling them _this_ soon, as his eyes widened a bit and he lifted his head up from Jay's chest to look at him straight in the eyes. "Tomorrow?! Doesn't that seem a bit too out of the blue?" Jungwon exclaimed. He wasn't too fond of that idea, as he just _knows_ that one of them would freak out- ehem Sunoo, if he suddenly just talks about it during lunch, completely out of the blue.

The more Jay thought about his plan, the more it seemed foolish. _"Yeah, I think this is why mom says Jungwon is the brain in our relationship..."_

"It does... How about on the Valentines ball instead?" Ahh the Valentines ball. This was one of the things the school council had planned for the special occasion.

"That... sounds good" Jungwon was still a bit iffy with the idea, still not used to the idea that their relationship is going to be known in less than a week, but he couldn't help but feel slightly giddy with it as well, thinking about how romantic that seemed, announcing their relationship on the official day of _love._

So with that, Jungwon laid his head back on Jay's chest, and they resumed to watching the drama that was playing on the tv screen.

-~○❤○~-

Jungwon, Sunoo, Ni-ki, and Heeseung were eating lunch in the cafeteria, with Sunoo ranting about the pop up quiz that Mr. Hwang had given them.

"It's the _5th_ time he's given us a pop quiz this week! Is he trying to kill us with all these quizzes?"

"You know how Mr. Hwang is, you shouldn't be that surprised anymore" Heeseung retorted, munching on his cheeseburger while doing so. 

"Yeah I know, but _still_ " Sunoo whined, clearly still mad about all the work Mr. Hwang gives them. Jungwon was about to agree with what his Heeseung hyung said but he was interrupted by the cafeteria doors opening and a mop of blonde hair entering _─_ followed by two mops of brown and black hair as well.

"Must they always break the dress code? Like seriously, it's not that hard to wear our normal uniforms" Heeseung remarked, as the vice president of the council, he was slowly getting tired of people(read: Jay, Sunghoon, and Jake _─_ the three mops of hair mentioned earlier) constantly breaking the dress code.

"It's just how they are, hyung. They're the 'rule breakers' of the school. The question you should really be asking is who even bothered thinking of the name? Like, wow, they clearly went through the creative route for that title." Ni-ki uttered sarcastically. "I know right? It's so unoriginal" Sunoo agreed. After that, the rest of the group continued on with their usual conversations.

Jungwon, however continued staring at the three 'rule breakers', particularly Jay. But it was not because of Heeseung's earlier complaints about them breaking the dress code, neither was it because of Ni-ki's sarcastic remarks towards the name of the trio. It was because of the girl that was clinging onto Jay's right arm like her life depended on it.

It was normal for jay to be surrounded by both girls and boys who were attracted to him, I mean Jay is beyond doubt attractive so that can explain why, but no one dared to touch him, all of them limited themselves to only flirting with Jay. This girl however, had the audacity to cling her arms around him. If Jungwon didn't know any better, he would've thought they were a couple!

Now, Jungwon isn't much of the jealous type. If anyone between him and Jay were the jealous type, it would be Jay. But Jungwon was _bitter._ The last few days _─ weeks_ even, for him have been absolute _hell_. He had gone back to his old habit of night-stressing, choosing to occupy himself in the night instead of sleeping, so that leaves current Jungwon being restless and tired. 

So Jungwon did the unexpected.

Forgetting the conversation he and Jay had a few days ago, he abruptly stood up from the table, confusing his friends who had stopped conversing, and trudged up towards the infamous trio. 

Jungwon tapped on jay's shoulder, causing Jay _─_ as well as Sunghoon and Jake, to turn around. Jungwon saw the look of discomfort on Jay's face, which he could assume would be because of the pest holding onto him.

Now irritated, Jungwon pulled the girl's arms away from Jay- albeit a bit too harshly, but you couldn't really blame him, he was exhausted and annoyed. The girl, who was obviously confused suddenly turned her head to face Jungwon and raised her eyebrows, "Whotold you that you could touch my arm? Who are you to do that?"

Jungwon has had _enough_ of this girl. First she clings onto his boyfriend, and now she's asking him who he _is_?! "For your information I'm Jay's boyfriend, so I would _appreciate_ if you stayed away from him." Jungwon scoffed, to further prove his point, he even pecked Jay's lips, his eyes soon widened however after he had realized what he had done and he heard the rest of the students, along with Jay in the cafeteria gasp. Even Jay's friends _─_ who were beside Jay, had gasped as well, more than shocked with the sudden information.

Although shortly after, his boyfriend, who seemed to have recovered from his initiate shock, then took Jungwon's hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

"Yes umm bu-Jungwon here is my boyfriend... Of a year now, so we'd _both_ appreciate it if you would stop flirting either of us" Jay had told to everyone in the cafeteria.

"a year... a year?" Sunghoon conflictedly mumbled under his breath, although Jay had heard it. _"I am so gonna be dead for not telling them."_

Jay looked back at Jungwon to see a panicked look on his face. So he decided to run away from the cafeteria and into a random unoccupied classroom, dragging his bub with him.

He moved his hands to caress his bub's face, "Bub, why do you look so panicked?" he asked softly.

"I- I didn't mean to blurt it out so suddenly, it just came out off my mouth after I saw that pest of a girl clinging onto you." Jungwon rambled. Jay gently hushed him, reminding him that it's fine and that it didn't matter.

"I just exposed our secret so suddenly in front of our friends too! Oh no" Jungwon panicked once again, but as he did so, Jay was there to assure him once again that it's _fine._

Think about it this way bub, we got one less thing to worry about now. See? It's fine. there's no need to panic." Jay booped his nose to let him know that he isn't mad of any sort, if anything, he felt _relieved._

Jungwon giggled after he had booped his nose, finally calming down.

And as they share the silence the room had held, they had both come to realize that the weight they had felt on their shoulders had finally lifted. 

-~○Epilogue○~-

"How _dare_ you not tell us that you've been in a relationship with _the_ Park Jongseong for over a year now?!?!?!?" Sunoo exclaimed, arms flailing around to further show how shocked and "betrayed" he felt. 

"We just got used to the whole secret thing I guess." Jungwon shrugged, he had already told the story of why him and Jay had kept the whole relationship thing a secret, their reactions were what Jungwon had expected them to be. Heeseung was confused for a short while before going back to normal, treating it like the 'usual' conversation, Ni-ki would be silently screaming inside his head, and Sunoo would be screaming his lungs off. 

They were all currently in Jungwon's bedroom, getting ready for the ball, they were wearing fine suits and they even wore a little bit of makeup- courtesy of Sunoo of course. They were just waiting for the infamous 'rule breaker' trio to come and pick them up as Jungwon's parents were out of town.

"Got _used_ to it?!?!?" Sunoo continued screaming, leaving Ni-ki no choice but to cover his mouth to prevent their ear drums from getting destroyed. He would like to keep his eardrums intact thank you very much.

"Thank _God_ you shut him up, my eardrums were starting to hurt there." Heeseung rubbed his ears for the extra effect.

Sunoo licked Ni-ki's hand that was on his mouth─ "EWWW" Ni-ki shreeked, wiping his hands on Jungwon's curtains─ and glared at Heeseung before shouting, "Excuse me what did you say?!" 

"NOTHING" Heeseung denied, scared that if he would rebut his eardrums would actually burst. 

Jungwon shook his head at the foolishness of hid friends, smiling, when the doorbell suddenly rang. he rushes down the stairs and to the door and opens it, revealing the awaited trio in dashing suits and magnificient hair. 

Jungwon tackled his boyfriend in for a hug, letting go a moment later to invite the trio inside.

As they walked in they were immediately greeted with loud screams. "What happened again?" Jay had asked, not that surprised with the screams as his boyfriend had already talked about his friends being really loud and quite aggressive. 

"Oh you know, I told them the reason why we kept things a secret and Sunoo freaked out, nothing out of the norm." Jungwon had reassured not only Jay but the other two as well, who seemed rather unconvinced by his reassurances as the screams only got louder. Slightly worried, yet curious at the same time, both Jake and Sunghoon headed upstairs to see what was going on.

When the two left Jay had wrapped his arms around his bub's waist and rested his head on his shoulders, which led to Jungwon turning his head around, only to spot a huge red mark on Jay's cheek.

"Jay hyung, why is your left cheek red??" Jungwon questioned, it seemed like a hand mark, if it was then damn that slap must've really hurt, as it was quite red.

Jay had blushed suddenly, remembering the reason how he got the mark.

"You see ummm, I also told Jake and Sunghoon about the story and Sunghoon slapped me for keeping it to myself and to you only when I could've approached him so he could help me." Jay explained.

Jungwon cooed at him after he had explained, "Aww does it still hurt hyung? Should I kiss it to make it better?" He teased, leaning in to kiss Jay's cheeks when suddenly Jay turn his head at him, causing for them to kiss. They continued sharing kisses until they were interrupted by Sunghoon fake coughing.

"We get it, your relationship is finally public now, but can you please stop making out when we're still here? Makes me feel too single." Sunghoon stated.

"You know hyung, you don't have to be _single._ " Sunoo giggled, but he he pursed his lips when he saw Sunghoon's confused look on his face, clearly not getting his point. 

"Okay everyone, time to go!" Jake shouted so that everyone could hear him.

Everyone started to head out to the car one by one until only Jay and Jungwon were left in the house. Jay had moved himself to face Jungwon properly, hands around his bub's waist. "Bub, I love you so much." He had confessed suddenly, booping Jungwon's nose along.

"I love you so much too."

"Lovebirds it's time to go!!" Jake screamed.

"Coming~" Jay screamed back while rolling his eyes jokingly, pecking Jungwon's lips before intertwining their hands together and entering the car as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You have reached the end of this fic! Hope you enjoyed this, cuz I honestly enjoyed writing this hehe. feedback and hits?(i still am quite confused with how ao3 works hehe) are greatly appreciated! Oh! and umm Happy Valentines Day everyone!<333


End file.
